1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display method and an image display apparatus for displaying, using a display unit such as a CRT, at least one image and a table which indicates results of measurement performed in the image in the form of a plurality of lists. For example, the image is obtained by detecting a material of biological origin on an array chip which is provided for DNA analysis, immunological analysis, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent development in gene engineering technology has been remarkable. Such development in the gene engineering technology is enabling, for example, the human genome project which is attempting to unravel all of the base sequences of the human genome, although the total number of genes in the human genome are considered to be in the order of hundreds of thousands. In addition, in order to clarify causes of various genetic diseases, research on DNA is progressing rapidly.
On the other hand, various techniques utilizing antigen-antibody reactions, such as the fluorescent antibody method, enzyme immunoassay, and the like, are used for diagnosis and study.
In particular, one of the techniques which is used in research on DNA and is currently receiving attention is the so-called array technology.
In the array technology, an array chip 1 as illustrated in FIG. 1 is used. The array chip 1 is produced by two-dimensionally and densely arraying a great number of different, specific binding materials on a support 2. The specific binding materials are known materials, and are for example, complementary DNAs, i.e., cDNAs. The support 2 is, for example, a membrane filter, a slide glass, or the like. The DNA chip is a typical example of the array chip.
For example, the array (DNA) chips are used as follows.
A first cDNA derived from cells of healthy person is labeled with a labeling material such as a fluorescent dye, a radioactive isotope, or the like. In addition, a second cDNA derived from cells of a genetically diseased person is labeled with the labeling material. On the other hand, first and second array chips are provided, where the same sets of a plurality of different cDNAs are arrayed on the first and second array chips. Then, the first and second labeled sample cDNAs are respectively placed on the first and second array chips so that the first and second cDNAs hybridize with those on the first and second array chips, respectively. Thereafter, each of the first and second array chips are scanned by laser light to excite the labeling material, and fluorescent light or radiation emitted from the respective cDNAs is detected by a photodetector to obtain a label signal which represents detection results corresponding to respective emission positions (spot positions) on each of the first and second array chips. Based on the label signals obtained from the first and second array chips, it is possible to determine which of the first and second cDNAs hybridizes with each cDNA. Then, the amount of the first cDNA which hybridizes with each cDNA on an array chip, and the amount of the second cDNA which hybridizes with each cDNA on another array chip are compared by obtaining a difference or a ratio between the label signals obtained from the respective array chips. Based on the comparison results, it is possible to identify a varied cDNA (a cDNA increased or lost which may be related to a genetic disease). Such a cDNA can be found by viewing two images represented by the above label signals, as printed images or displayed images.
In addition, the above ratio increases with the degree of gene expression. Therefore, if, for example, the fifty greatest ratios are output in decreasing order, with the corresponding spot positions, in the form of a table of measurement results, it is possible to see which genes are expressed most by obtaining the spot position based on the table of measurement results, and it seems to be possible to confirm that the gene is likely to be expressed in the images displayed based on the label signals.
However, in practice, the number of the spots on an array chip is at least five hundred, and some array chips have tens of thousands of spots. Therefore, it is very difficult to find a spot position corresponding to a measurement result, by a visual search of the displayed images.
The object of the present invention is to provide an image display method and an image display apparatus whereby an operator can easily recognize a local image of a measurement spot corresponding to a measurement result.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned object, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image display method including the steps of (a) displaying a measurement result table including a plurality of lists each of which is obtained from at least two corresponding measurement spots in at least two images, where the at least two corresponding measurement spots belong to the at least two images, respectively, so that the at least two images each include a plurality of measurement spots which respectively correspond to a plurality of measurement spots in every other one of the at least two images; (b) receiving an instruction to select one of the plurality of lists in the measurement result table; and (c) selectively displaying a portion of each of the at least two images so that the portion contains one of the plurality of measurement spots which corresponds to the one of the plurality of lists.
That is, each measurement result is obtained from a set of corresponding measurement spots in the at least two images, and each list is produced corresponding to a set of corresponding measurement spots in the at least two images. The above measurement result table can be formed by arranging the above plurality of lists in rows in a predetermined order.
The image may be in a form of he obtained image itself or a pseudo color image which is represented by difference in density of color changed in the measurement spots according to the measurement result or represented by difference in general density of color between different images.
According to the image display method of the first aspect of the present invention, the operator can select, in step (b), a desired list from the measurement result table displayed in step (a). In response to the selection, the portions containing the measurement spots in the at least two images corresponding to the selected list are automatically displayed in step (c). Therefore, the operator can efficiently confirm the measurement results referring to the images (the above portions) of the corresponding measurement spots.
In addition, it is possible to display the images (the above described portions) of the corresponding measurement spots and the measurement result table at the same time in a display screen. In this case, the image display method facilitates the operator""s confirmation more effectively.
In step (c) of the above image display method according to the first aspect of the present invention, the above described portions may include only the image of the measurement spot corresponding to the list which is selected in accordance with the instruction received in step (b). Alternatively, the above described portions may include a peripheral image around the measurement spot, in addition to the image of the measurement spot per se. Since the corresponding measurement spot exists in each of the above-mentioned at least two images, the images of all of the corresponding measurement spots are displayed at the same time in step (c).
The above image display method according to the first aspect of the present invention may further comprise the following additional features.
(1) In the above image display method according to the first aspect of the present invention, in step (c), a mark indicating the measurement spot corresponding to the list which is selected in accordance with the received instruction or a mark indicating the selected list may be displayed in the above described portions of each of the at least two images.
The above mark may be displayed in any manner as long as the mark facilitates discrimination of the image of the desired measurement spot from the other images. For example, the effect of the indication of a mark may be achieved by displaying an arrow which indicates the desired measurement spot or the selected list, or by changing a color of the image of the measurement spot or the selected list, or flashing or inverting the image of the measurement spot or the selected list.
By the above indication of a mark, the operator can refer to the images corresponding to the measurement result more easily.
(2) The above image display method according to the first aspect of the present invention may further include the steps of receiving an input of an evaluation of the measurement result corresponding to the selected list, and displaying the evaluation in the measurement result table.
The above evaluation is made by an operator based on the measurement result displayed in the measurement result table and the image of the measurement spot.
According to the additional feature (2), the operator can refer to the evaluations of the measurement results later without repeatedly observing the corresponding images.
(3) The above image display method comprising the additional feature (2) may further include the steps of automatically selecting another list in the measurement result table in response to the input of the evaluation or a predetermined operation which is performed after the input of the evaluation, and displaying another portion of each of the at least two images so that the displayed portion of each of the at least two images contains a measurement spot which corresponds to the automatically selected list.
The above predetermined operation may be performed for fixing the input of the evaluation. For example, when a keyboard is used for the input, the predetermined operation may be the operation of completing the input of the evaluation per se, or an operation of pressing the return key after the input of the evaluation.
According to the additional feature (3), the operator can confirm a series of measurement results more efficiently.
(4) In the above image display method comprising the additional feature (3), the above automatically selected list may be next to the list selected in accordance with the instruction received in step (b).
For example, when the plurality of lists are arranged in the vertical direction in the measurement result table, the next list is above or under the list currently selected in accordance with the instruction received in step (b).
According to the additional feature (4), the operator can confirm a series of measurement results very efficiently.
(5) In the above image display method according to the first aspect of the present invention, each image may be represented by a label signal emitted from a labeling material with which a material of biological origin is labeled, where the material of biological origin is bound with a plurality of different, known, specific binding materials arranged at a plurality of predetermined positions on one of a plurality of supports, and the material of biological origin labeled with the labeling material which emits the label signal representing each image is different from a material of biological origin labeled with the labeling material which emits another label signal representing every other image. In addition, the measurement result may be a result of comparison of the label signal representing each image, with the label signal representing every other image.
The above plurality of supports mentioned in the additional feature (5) may be made of any material as long as the supports can stably bind thereon the plurality of specific binding materials, and fix the specific binding materials at predetermined spot positions. The plurality of supports may be, for example, membrane filters, slide glasses, or the like. In order to stably bind the specific binding materials, the plurality of supports may undergo appropriate pretreatment. By binding the specific binding materials with the plurality of supports, the plurality of array chips are formed.
Each of the above plurality of different, known, specific binding materials mentioned in the additional feature (5) is a material which can specifically bind with the materials of biological origin. For example, the plurality of specific binding materials may be hormones, tumor markers, emzymes, antibodies, antigens, abzymes, other proteins, nucleic acids, cDNAs, DNAs, RNAs, or the like. When the xe2x80x9cknown, specific binding materialsxe2x80x9d are nucleic acids, the word xe2x80x9cknownxe2x80x9d means that the base sequences and the lengths thereof are known, or when the xe2x80x9cknown, specific binding materialsxe2x80x9d are proteins, the word xe2x80x9cknownxe2x80x9d means that the compositions of amino acids constituting the proteins are known. In addition, the above plurality of different, known, specific binding materials are arranged at a plurality of predetermined spot positions respectively corresponding to the aforementioned plurality of measurement spots. One specific binding material is deposited at each spot position, and the same specific binding material is fixed to all of the corresponding spot positions of the plurality of supports (corresponding to the aforementioned at least two corresponding measurement spots of the at least two images).
The material of biological origin mentioned in the additional feature (5) is a material which can specifically bind with the above plurality of different, known, specific binding materials arranged at the plurality of predetermined positions on the plurality of supports. In the present invention, the material of biological origin is not limited to materials which are directly extracted and isolated from organisms, and includes materials which are chemically processed or chemically modified after being extracted from organisms. The material of biological origin may be, for example, hormones, tumor markers, emzymes, antibodies, antigens, abzymes, other proteins, nucleic acids, cDNAs, DNAs, mRNAs, or the like.
The labeling material mentioned in the additional feature (5) may be a marker material which is directly attached to the above-mentioned material of biological origin. Alternatively, the material of biological origin per se may be modified for the purpose of labeling. The labeling material may be any material as long as the label signal emitted from the labeling material can be detected, and the labeling material is attached to the material of biological origin in a certain manner, or the material of biological origin is modified in a certain manner. It is preferable to use as the labeling material a fluorescent dye such as SYBR(copyright)Green II, Cy5(trademark), and fluorescein isothiocyanate, or a radioactive isotope such as 32P and 33P.
The label signal mentioned in the additional feature (5) is a signal which is emitted or output from the labeling material which is attached to the above material of biological origin, and can be detected by a detector. For example, the label signal is a fluorescent light (when the labeling material is a fluorescent material), or radiation (when the labeling material is a radioactive isotope).
In the additional feature (5), the binding between the material of biological origin and the plurality of different, known, specific binding materials may be hybridization, i.e., formation of a stable double strand of complementary nucleotide sequences, which is formed, for example, in DNAs and RNAs. Alternatively, the above binding may be extremely specific binding which selectively occurs only between specific materials, such as binding between an antibody and an antigen, or between biotin and avidin. The same material of biological origin is bound with a specific binding material at the corresponding spot positions of the plurality of array chips.
The result of the comparison mentioned in the additional feature (5) may be a ratio or a difference between the label signals obtained from the corresponding spot positions of two array chips among the plurality of array chips. That is, the ratio or the difference is the aforementioned measurement result obtained from the corresponding measurement spots of the at least two images. To be more specific, a template indicating the spot positions of the specific binding materials is used for determining the positions of the label signals emitted from the array chips, and ratios or differences between values of the label signals at corresponding positions in the array chips are obtained as the results of comparison. Then, the results of comparison are listed in decreasing order, together with the positions from which the corresponding label signals are obtained, to form and output a measurement result table.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image display method including the steps of (a) displaying a measurement result table including a plurality of lists each of which is obtained from at least two corresponding measurement spots in at least two images, where the at least two corresponding measurement spots belong to the at least two images, respectively, so that the at least two images each include a plurality of measurement spots which respectively correspond to a plurality of measurement spots in every other one of the at least two images; (b) receiving an instruction to select one of the plurality of measurement spots where the desired measurement result is obtained in one of the at least two images; and (c) selectively displaying a list showing the measurement result corresponding to the selected measurement spot in the measurement result table.
In the above image display method according to the second aspect of the present invention, in step (c), a mark indicating the measurement spot corresponding to the list which is selected in accordance with the received instruction or a mark indicating the list showing the corresponding measurement result may be displayed in the above described portions of each of the at least two images.
The above image display method according to the second aspect of the present invention may further include the steps of receiving an input of an evaluation of the selected measurement spot, and displaying the evaluation in the measurement result table.
In the above image display method according to the second aspect of the present invention, each image may be represented by a label signal emitted from a labeling material with which a material of biological origin is labeled, where the material of biological origin is bound with a plurality of different, known, specific binding materials arranged at a plurality of predetermined positions on one of a plurality of supports, and the material of biological origin labeled with the labeling material which emits the label signal representing each image is different from a material of biological origin labeled with the labeling material which emits another label signal representing every other image. In addition, the measurement result may be a result of comparison of the label signal representing each image, with the label signal representing every other image.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image display apparatus containing a display unit, a table displaying control unit, an instruction receiving unit, and an image display control unit. The display unit displays information. The table displaying unit controls the display unit so as to display a measurement result table including a plurality of lists respectively containing a plurality of measurement results each of which is obtained from at least two corresponding measurement spots in at least two images, where the at least two corresponding measurement spots belong to the at least two images, respectively, so that the at least two images each include a plurality of measurement spots which respectively correspond to a plurality of measurement spots in every other one of the at least two images. The instruction receiving unit receives an instruction to select one of the plurality of lists in the measurement result table. The image display control unit controls the display unit so as to selectively display a portion of each of the at least two images so that the portion contains one of the plurality of measurement spots which corresponds to the one of the plurality of lists.
The above image display apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention may further comprise the following additional features.
(1xe2x80x2) In the above image display apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, the image display control unit may control the display unit so as to further display, in the above portion of each image, a mark indicating the measurement spot corresponding to the list which is selected in accordance with the received instruction.
(2xe2x80x2) The above image display apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention may further include an evaluation displaying unit which receives an input of an evaluation of the measurement result corresponds to the selected list, and displays the evaluation in the measurement result table.
(3xe2x80x2) The above image display apparatus comprising the additional feature (2xe2x80x2) may further include an automatic selection unit which automatically selects another list in the measurement result table in response to the input of the evaluation or a predetermined operation which is performed after the input of the evaluation, and controls the display unit so as to selectively display another portion of each image so that the displayed portion of each image contains a measurement spot which corresponds to the automatically selected list.
(4xe2x80x2) In the above image display apparatus comprising the additional feature (3xe2x80x2), the above automatically selected list may be next to the list selected in accordance with the instruction received by the instruction receiving unit.
(5xe2x80x2) In the above image display apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, each image may be represented by a label signal emitted from a labeling material with which a material of biological origin is labeled, where the material of biological origin is bound with a plurality of different, known, specific binding materials arranged at a plurality of predetermined positions on one of a plurality of supports, and the material of biological origin labeled with the labeling material which emits the label signal representing each image is different from a material of biological origin labeled with the labeling material which emits another label signal representing every other image. In addition, the measurement result may be a result of comparison of the label signal representing each image, with the label signal representing every other image.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object, according to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image display apparatus containing a display unit, a table displaying control unit, an instruction receiving unit, and an image display control unit. The display unit displays information. The table displaying unit controls the display unit so as to display a measurement result table including a plurality of lists respectively containing a plurality of measurement results each of which is obtained from at least two corresponding measurement spots in at least two images, where the at least two corresponding measurement spots belong to the at least two images, respectively, so that the at least two images each include a plurality of measurement spots which respectively correspond to a plurality of measurement spots in every other one of the at least two images. The instruction receiving unit receives an instruction to select one of the plurality of measurement spots where the desired measured result is obtained in one of the at least two images. The image display control unit controls the display unit so as to selectively display the lists showing the measurement result corresponding to the selected measurement spot in the measurement result table. In the above image display apparatus according to the second aspect of the present invention, in step (c), a mark indicating the measurement spot corresponding to the list which is selected in accordance with the received instruction or a mark indicating the list showing the corresponding measurement result may be displayed in the above described portions of each of the at least two images.
The above image display apparatus according to the second aspect of the present invention may further include the steps of receiving an input of an evaluation of the selected measurement spot, and displaying the evaluation in the measurement result table.
In the above image display apparatus according to the second aspect of the present invention, each image may be represented by a label signal emitted from a labeling material with which a material of biological origin is labeled, where the material of biological origin is bound with a plurality of different, known, specific binding materials arranged at a plurality of predetermined positions on one of a plurality of supports, and the material of biological origin labeled with the labeling material which emits the label signal representing each image is different from a material of biological origin labeled with the labeling material which emits another label signal representing every other image. In addition, the measurement result may be a result of comparison of the label signal representing each image, with the label signal representing every other image.
According to the image display method and apparatus of the second aspect of the present invention, the operator can select, in step (b), one of the plurality of measurement spots where the desired measured result is obtained in one of the at least two images. In response to the selection, lists showing the measurement result corresponding to the selected measurement spot in the measurement result table are automatically displayed in step (c). Therefore, the operator can efficiently confirm the measurement results referring to the images (the above portions) of the corresponding measurement spots.